Gil's Pitstop
Gil's Pitstop is a gas station and rest stop that appears in the DLC, "400 Days", for The Walking Dead as a central location. The truck stop connects the five separate stories and brings them together. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Gil's Pitstop was a complex of several buildings, including a gas station, a garage, and a restaurant called Red's Diner. It served truckers, tourists, and families who were taking long road trips through rural Georgia as a rest point where they could gas up their vehicles and get a bit to eat before hitting the road again. A sign at the rest stop states that the next rest stop is 45 miles away. From what we saw at the beginning of 400 Days, Gil's Pitstop is most likely the gas station that Kenny talked about in "A New Day". Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" When the outbreak began, the Federal Rescue Services began to issue evacuation notices and instructed people to head towards the cities such as Atlanta and Savannah where the military could protect everyone. The pitstop was abandoned and eventually became the home of an elderly couple, and, later, a small group consisting of the cancer support group from Savannah (in Season 1), Shel, and several other survivors. After some time, Shel decided that she will not live in a community like that and decided to escape with Becca, which she manages to achieve, escaping in the RV. It is unknown what happened to remaining survivors and this place. However, in the Epilogue when Tavia arrives it seems to be overrun - there are many walkers ahead and behind barricades. Season 2 Gil's Pitstop appears in the foreground in "All That Remains" as Clementine, Omid and Christa stop by to clean up, only for Omid to be killed by Michelle. Inhabitants Survivors *Roman - The leader of the group. *Shel - Young survivor and sister of Becca. *Boyd - A survivor who had cancer and was part of Vernon's cancer support group. *Clive - A survivor who had cancer and was part of Vernon's cancer support group. *Joyce - A survivor who had cancer and was part of Vernon's cancer support group. *Stephanie - A female who tried to rob her group's supplies. *Becca - Shel's younger sister. *Walt - An old man who is married to Jean. *Jean - An old lady who is married to Walt. *Nate - A mysterious man who arrives at the Gil's Pitstop for supplies. *Russell - A young man who is alongside Nate looking for supplies. *Roberto - A Portuguese bandit. *Clementine - A young girl who is surviving with Christa and Omid. *Omid - A young man who is surviving with his girlfriend Christa and Clementine. *Christa - A young woman who is surviving with her boyfriend Omid and Clementine. *Clyde - A zombified Clyde entered Gil's Pitstop. Deaths *Jean - Shot by Nate *Walt - Shot by Nate. *Roberto (Determinant) - Killed by Roman for stealing supplies. *Boyd (Determinant) - Shot by a member of Roberto's group. *Stephanie (Determinant) - Shot by Shel or Roman (Assumed) for stealing supplies. *Clyde (Zombified) - Killed by a screwdriver to the face. *Omid - Killed by Michelle. *Michelle - Killed by Christa after she killed Omid. Gallery GP Pre-Apocalypse.png DinerVince.jpg 400D Wyatt Gil's.png DinerWyatt.jpg 400D Wyatt roadblock.png DinerBonnie.jpg DinerRussel.jpg 400D Russ and Truck.png ShelsCamperinRussel.jpg OldCouplegetshot.jpg 400D Gil's.png 400D Gil's 2.png Bloodstain in Pitstop.jpg Shel Story Missing Flashlight.jpg 400D Red's Diner.png 400D Vernon's Group.png Joyce & group.PNG Joyce in Shel Story.jpg Boyd in Shel Story.jpg 400daysboyd.png DinerShel.jpg Gil's Pitstop Truck Sign.png Gil's Pitstop Tavia Car.png Gil's Final Shot.png WDG S2 Omid.png Trivia *During the intro of "400 Days", there is a shot of a man and a boy running to him in the gas station before the apocalypse. With closer inspection, it is revealed to be Kenny and Duck. *Gas prices before the apocalypse were displayed as $1.98 per gallon for diesel and $2.09 per gallon for regular. *The rest stop is the only location in "400 Days" to appear in all five of the survivors stories. *The rest stop is the the only location of the Video Game which first appeared in "400 Days DLC" and reappears in Season 2. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations